


come on just sleep in my bed

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 09:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: sayo promised herself, today would be different.(spoiler: it wasn't.)





	

Sayo still couldn’t bring herself to do it, even after all this time.

 

Easily thousands of mornings slipped through her fingers, hours Sayo used to savor, getting ready for the day for way too long. However, since she’s been with Yukina, she couldn’t remember a time she’s gotten up earlier than 10 am. 

 

Today, she resolved, would be the day she stopped this awful (yet endearing) habit. She’d get up, and furthermore, she’d make Yukina get up too.

 

_ 5 am.  _ She breathed in deeply.  _ You can do this, Sayo. _

 

She nudged Yukina, who groaned and turned over, glaring at Sayo with half lidded eyes. “What?” Yukina grumbled out.

 

“I’ve planned a bike trip for us today,” Sayo informed her. When Yukina just looked at her quizzically, she continued. “It starts at 6 am-” She couldn’t even finish her sentence before Yukina groaned again.

 

“No.”

 

“It’s not a request,” Sayo said gently.

 

“ _ No. _ ”

 

“It’ll be fun! We’ll get to see the sights of our wonderful city, and the mist will take the stress on our muscles off-”

 

“N-O. No.”

 

Sayo could feel herself losing the argument, purely because of her girlfriend’s irrational stubbornness. She wouldn’t listen to a word she was saying. “Please?” Sayo asked, using her puppy eyes as a last resort.

 

Too bad her puppy eyes were shit. “Let me sleep,” Yukina snapped, rolling back over.

 

In defeat, Sayo got her phone to cancel the plans. In the midst of sending an apologetic email, she felt Yukina’s arms wrap around her midsection, snuggling into her. “You better not be leaving, either.”

  
Sayo rolled her eyes, but put the phone down to turn and kiss her, smiling. “I wouldn’t want to do it without you,” she whispered.


End file.
